


This dance is for all the rivals out there

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, prompt from my tumblr challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Naruto musters up some courage and asks Sasuke to dance, rivals or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This dance is for all the rivals out there

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt given to me by Emily (narudobe-sasuteme) after she won my quiz challenge on tumblr. She wanted shy Naruto asking Sasuke to dance at prom. I hope you enjoy!

Why is he even here? The music is bad, the sorry excuse for soda is bad, and he’s starting to wonder if his judgment is bad, too.

He’s been all but glued to one wall for the past hour or so, leaving only to get more soda of questionable taste. He thinks it’s supposed to be coke of some sort. His suit is a little too big and a little too hand-me-down, his hair spiked with too much gel, and no matter how many times his mother tried to assure him he looks great, he just _knows_ he’ll be regretting this whenever he sees the pictures she took. _Forced_ him into letting her take.

He stares down into the brown liquid. It’s his third cup and maybe he should consider finding the restrooms soon. Then he can angst over his appearance a little more. A glance across the dance floor strengthens his resolve, and gulping down the remaining drink he starts heading for the corridor leading to them. It has to be his imagination, but he _swears_ he can feel blue eyes tracking him as he walks. Another glance, and his suspicions are confirmed.

Sure, there are girls staring at him, too, and some of them he already rejected. They all looked so happy to see he arrived alone, without a prom date. It’s funny how none of them seem to have even entertained the thought that, _maybe,_ he came alone because the school had stated that only boy/girl couples are allowed. Not even friends are allowed to go together if they aren’t one boy and one girl. This school, apparently, has “traditional” values.

Sasuke had scoffed at the announcement but wasn’t surprised, considering his brother had attended the same school a few years prior with the same rules.

Naruto, however, had fought the principal tooth and nail.

Whenever Sasuke’s eyes stray towards Naruto he can feel an excited flutter inside his stomach. Sure, his self-proclaimed rival might have failed to change the rules, but he _had_ tried, and Sasuke can’t help but wonder if it had something to do with Naruto wanting to go with a guy. Specifically, with Sasuke.

Trying to fight down the heat threatening to spread across his cheeks, he hurries into the restrooms and locks himself into a stall. The only reason he came in the first place is because silently, he was hoping for Naruto to defy the rules like he usually does, and ask Sasuke to dance. He’d do it himself but he isn’t sure if Naruto actually likes him or if he’s been reading him wrong. After all, most of the time they just compete against each other or end up in discussions that result in heated arguments.

But it’s a lot of fun, and Sasuke can’t really remember when he started to see Naruto as something potentially romantic. He feels a little silly for coming here expecting things, and the past hour has been spent trying to _not_ go through all their earlier encounters and Naruto’s actions and words and whether or not there was a mutual thing. He always over thinks things.

Still, he can’t help but feel annoyed over the fact that Naruto seems to be having a good time with his friends and hasn’t even come over to say hello. He’s sure been _looking_ at him often enough. Maybe Sasuke should go over there… But no, Sasuke Uchiha does _not_ do embarrassing things, and going over to talk to his crush during prom definitely falls into that category.

So, when he’s done his business, he walks back to his spot by the wall and crosses his arms, hoping no more girls will approach him. He’s starting to regret coming here, after all. When he glances over at Naruto again, trying to be casual about it, his heart skips a beat when he sees him being pushed and teased by his friends. He looks like he’s protesting heavily, flustered and flailing his arms, and when his eyes meet Sasuke’s he quickly averts them and hisses at his friends.

He’ll give him ten minutes, then he’s leaving.

Pushing his palms down his pockets, ignoring how they’re slightly clammy, Sasuke does his best to appear bored. The loudspeakers are still blaring outdated pop music, but not many students are actually dancing. Of course, that’s when another girl comes up to ask if he wants to dance. Just his luck, and Naruto had seemed as if he’d finally come over, too!

“Hey, Sasuke! Wanna dance?”

“Didn’t you already ask me once?” he asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

She shrugs, smiling wide at him.

“I’m really not interested,” he tries, sighing inwardly.

“Oh, come on! I doubt you came here to be bored!”

While she does have a point, she’s also completely misunderstood his intentions with coming here.

“Oi, you know how the bastard is! He gets even _more_ bored when he’s around people!”

Sasuke’s heart is beating so fast now. When did Naruto sneak up on them?! He’s grinning, looking much too good in a suit even with an orange tie, and the girl scowls at him.

“Nobody asked you, Naruto. Get lost.”

“Or _you_ could get lost,” Sasuke offers, the girl giving him an insulted look. “Whatever your name is,” he adds as a final blow, even if he, sadly, knows her name because they’ve shared classes the past few years.

“No wonder you’re single,” she spits out, angry now, and Naruto winces on Sasuke’s behalf.

But she turns and leaves, and Sasuke couldn’t care less about her because Naruto is standing right there and oh boy is it awkward.

“So, uh…” Naruto starts, looking much less confident now that they’re alone.

Sasuke thins his lips, still leaning against the wall but in a much stiffer pose now.

“You didn’t have to rescue me,” he says, because Naruto _really_ should have come earlier so he wouldn’t have had to deal with all this crap.

 “Yeah, well! Maybe that’s not why I was coming over!”

A blush spreads over Naruto’s cheeks, and Sasuke curses himself on the inside. Did he already screw up? Why can’t he just shut up and be happy that Naruto came over… oh, right. Because something about Naruto just pushes his buttons and the only way he knows to avoid blurting out his feelings is to act like the bastard Naruto says he is.

He does his best to wait for Naruto to talk, but the blond is squirming now, and Sasuke is starting to feel second hand embarrassment. Not that Naruto doesn’t look cute, red all the way to his ears as he is, but Sasuke is starting to feel like he can’t take much more awkward.

“Then why did you come over?” Sasuke asks him, and if he sounds condescending it’s only because his nerves are somehow trying to implode.

“Well you were just standing there!” Naruto splutters, waving his whole arm in the general direction of Sasuke and the wall. “Like a total bastard! Thinking you’re cool or something!”

Sasuke narrows his eyes dangerously. Naruto is supposed to _ask him to dance_ , not look like a flustered idiot trying to start a fight.

“It’s not so difficult to look cool, considering the competition,” he casually drops, and he can _feel_ the wheels turning in Naruto’s head.

He instantly regrets his words because they really won’t get him in the desired direction.

“Bastard!” Naruto yells, red from anger instead now. “Why do you have to be so bastard-y, I was gonna ask you to dance but see if I care!”

As Naruto turns around to stalk off, Sasuke’s hand automatically reaches out to stop him before he has time to really think things through. Did Naruto finally just say he wants to dance? When Naruto tugs at the hold Sasuke has on his wrist, face scrunched up in anger, Sasuke does something he’s never done before.

He apologizes.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, looking at anything besides Naruto.

His rival freezes, the tugging ceasing as Naruto’s mouth opens and closes in surprise.

“Umm,” Naruto says, and they’re both probably burning up with embarrassment now.

Which isn’t so strange, considering Naruto admitted he wants to dance with Sasuke, and Sasuke kind of accepted. Naruto understands that he accepted, right?

“So do you, like, want to, umm…”

When Sasuke peeks at Naruto, he finds him staring down at the floor, fingers nervously playing with the blaringly colorful tie hanging from his neck. The less nice part of Sasuke wants to pretend he doesn’t get what Naruto’s trying to ask, because watching him squirm like that is doing all kinds of things for him. And by things he means getting him back for that uncalled for hour he had to wait.

“Yeah, sure,” he answers, because the part of him that can barely breathe or hear due to his heart slamming against his ribs wins.

Naruto looks up at him, hopeful at first, a small smile quickly passing over his features. Then he spends two seconds at a complete loss, as if he never really thought Sasuke would agree.

“Okay,” Naruto says, breathing in deep and running a hand through his hair, messing up what was an evident try at taming the usually wild spikes. “Yeah um, okay, let’s…”

Sasuke remembers he’s still gripping Naruto’s wrist and lets go, eager to start dancing so he can get an excuse to be closer to him.

“Come on,” he urges, starting to walk further into the room to join the few other couples dancing.

Just as Naruto jogs to catch up to him, there’s static noise in the loudspeakers and a teacher announces that, again, it’s time to waltz. The teacher is a lot more cheerful than Naruto seems to be, but Sasuke is very relieved because waltz is pretty much the only dance he knows. They’ve practiced it during gym class, after all, much to the happiness of the girls in class with a crush on him.

Naruto, he remembers, sucks. Badly.

And sure enough, Naruto releases a curse under his breath, laughing a little and scratching his neck when Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. Then he clears his throat, and stands in position before Sasuke, one hand held out for Sasuke to take.

“Shall we?” he asks, and Sasuke wants to smack him for looking so ridiculously embarrassing.

But he takes the hand and steps closer, placing his arm around Naruto’s waist. For a split second he forgets what air is, feeling Naruto’s body heat, their hands uncomfortably warm but oh so perfectly fitting together. Then Naruto tries to remove his arm.

“What the hell! Why can’t I lead?”

“Because you suck,” Sasuke replies. _Oh fucking great_ , he thinks, inwardly grimacing when Naruto grits his teeth.

“ _You_ suck!” Naruto cleverly responds. “You can suck my dick!”

Once it sinks in what he said, Naruto’s eyes widen in panic and he starts babbling incoherent excuses and denials and he didn’t mean it _like that_ , and Sasuke is growing increasingly frustrated.

“Let’s just dance,” he mutters, and starts moving.

He doesn’t stop even though Naruto squawks at first, almost stumbling, and they have a staring match before Naruto huffs and puts his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Don’t step on my feet,” Naruto pouts, and Sasuke clucks his tongue at him.

After that little dispute things turn silent and, surprisingly, less awkward. Sure, they aren’t really looking each other in the eye, but apart from the few times Naruto steps on his feet, Sasuke finds himself really enjoying the dance. It might have something to do with being this close to Naruto, and _not_ fighting. It’s something that happens very rarely, but Sasuke remembers the time Naruto fell asleep on a school field trip while sitting next to him on the bus. They were in the back so no one could really see them, and when Naruto’s head had fallen onto his shoulder, Sasuke had leaned his cheek on top of it.

As they dance they keep moving closer and closer, until Naruto’s hair tickles Sasuke’s nose just like on the bus. He can feel Naruto’s breath on his ear, the heat from his body, the confident grip on his shoulder. It is, _definitely_ , worth coming here for.

A full song passes, another one starting, and Sasuke is happy that Naruto doesn’t make any move to quit dancing as it changes. Deciding to test the limits, Sasuke pulls Naruto a little closer with the arm he holds around his waist. It causes Naruto to suck in a breath that has Sasuke’s body break out in tingles. Their chests are just barely touching now, and if people stare at them then Sasuke doesn’t notice at all. He’s too busy moving in slow circles, and praying that his hand isn’t too sweaty so Naruto will think it’s gross. Though, Naruto’s isn’t much better, he supposes.

They’re halfway into the new song when he feels Naruto stiffen, his head turning. When Sasuke follows his line of vision, there’s an angry principal on the move over by the scene.

“Shit,” Naruto exhales, but then he’s grinning brightly, stepping away from Sasuke but keeping the hold on his hand. “Let’s get out of here,” he says, adjusting the hold so he can pull Sasuke towards the exit, wounding around the couples on the dance floor.

Finding no reason to disagree, Sasuke follows obediently, casting a worried glance over his shoulder to make sure they’ll make it. He doesn’t think they’ll be in trouble, not really. They’re graduating in two weeks anyway, and Sasuke is top three of their year. And Naruto, well, he’s suspecting the principal has given up trying to control him.

“Faster,” Naruto urges him on, giving him a conspiratorial wink as they run through a deserted corridor, away from the canteen serving as dance hall for the night.

Only when they’re outside the principal’s office does Sasuke realize where Naruto’s been headed.

“I’ve wanted to do this for _ages_ ,” Naruto confides in him, and pulls out a red marker pen from his pocket.

“You’re insane,” Sasuke hisses at him, because two weeks are still two weeks, and they haven’t gotten their official grades yet.

“Nah, it was mom’s idea anyway,” Naruto shrugs, ignoring Sasuke’s horrified stare.

His horror soon turns into something else, however, as he watches Naruto start drawing with a deep frown of concentration on his tan face. He draws a circle, a line straight down, another line crossing the first, and when he moves to draw a plus sign Sasuke understands what he’s aiming for.

“Equals…” Naruto mumbles to himself, and adds a big heart.

Then he goes on to draw two signs for males, adding an identical heart, but even bigger.

“That’s for being a shitty principal,” Naruto says, pleased with himself as he puts the marker back in his pocket.

Sasuke wants to say something, but it feels like the only sounds he can produce at the moment come out strangled. When Naruto looks at him, as if he didn’t just defile the principal’s door, he doesn’t really know what to do. So he does the only sensible thing, and repeats himself.

“You’re _insane_.”

Naruto laughs, grabbing his hand again and it’s warm and has Sasuke’s heart go _thump-thump-thump_ , and this time they run outside towards safety.

They don’t stop until they’re both panting, but Naruto is still grinning and Sasuke can’t help but grin a little, too. So for a minute they simply stand there, a little bent over as their breathing returns to normal, and Sasuke tries to wrap his head around what just happened.

 “Aah, dammit. That shitty principal, we didn’t even get to dance for five minutes,” Naruto complains, straightening up and jutting out his lower lip. “What an ass,” he adds, kicking at the ground.

Sasuke hums in agreement, too busy feeling giddy over the fact that they’re still holding hands, and now they’re _alone_ , too.

“Hey,” Naruto says as an idea seems to strike him. “We can just dance on our own! We don’t need any stupid music anyway.”

Sasuke opens his mouth to argue that they’re in the middle of a street, and it’s not really late enough to be empty of people. Then he closes it again, because what the hell, who cares if someone sees them. Though, Naruto seems to be thinking the same thing, turning around to check their surroundings as he is.

“Over there,” he says, and points towards what looks like a playground in the distance. Then he glances at Sasuke, and his face breaks out in a violent blush. “I mean, if you want, we don’t have to, umm, I was just thinking-“

“It’s fine,” Sasuke mumbles, acutely aware of the fact that “dancing” is probably code for something else. Though he can’t know for sure, considering this is Naruto, and it’s highly possible he’ll just spend an hour or so running around the playground acting like a kid.

They walk hand in hand, neither of them saying anything else. Of course Naruto would choose a moment like this to finally shut up, Sasuke thinks. But there are butterflies in his stomach, and Naruto looks about as nervous as he feels. When Naruto squeezes his hand, he tentatively squeezes back, his throat suddenly painful when Naruto bites his lip and smiles at the ground.

It’s only a few hundred meters to the playground, but to Sasuke it feels like they’ve been walking for an eternity. He’s kind of hoping Naruto will just grab him and kiss him, so they can get it over with. This whole waiting thing isn’t good for his nerves.

Once they’ve reached their destination, things turn incredibly awkward again. Naruto is so red that Sasuke almost worries for his health, both of them standing stiff and still with no clue of where to go from here. This is why they usually fight, Sasuke reminds himself. Fighting is rarely awkward. If they’re not fighting, it’s like they have no idea of how to act with each other. It’s stupid but Sasuke doesn’t know what to do other than stare at Naruto, who’s looking anywhere but at him.

“Are we just gonna stand here?” he finally snaps, and Naruto glares at him.

“No,” he says, but all they do is stare at each other now and Sasuke thinks he’s going to run away any second now because no human should really have to suffer from this much embarrassment.

“We’re still just standing here,” he points out, and Naruto huffs at him.

“Well _you_ do something then, if you think it’s so damn easy!”

“ _Me?_ You’re the one who dragged me here!”

“I didn’t hear you telling me it was a bad idea!”

“Well I didn’t hear you say all we were gonna do was stand here and look like idiots!”

Even though they are arguing, Sasuke has to admit it is a nice change to do it while holding hands.

“Well I’m _so_ sorry for being nervous!” Naruto is making great use of his loud voice, waving his hands around, including the one holding Sasuke’s. “It’s not so fucking easy to ask your rival if you can kiss him!”

“Then why don’t you just _do_ it instead!”

“What the hell, I can’t just do that!”

“Yeah you can!”

Naruto blinks at him, taken aback, and Sasuke sucks in a breath as he realizes what _exactly_ they are arguing about.

“I can?” Naruto asks in a quiet voice, and it’s Sasuke’s turn to look at anything besides Naruto.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” he grits out between clenched teeth, feeling as if his heart is trying to escape out his mouth as Naruto hesitantly steps a little closer.

“Well _yeah_ , but-“

Sasuke grabs his face and kisses him. It isn’t exactly _planned_ , and their teeth connect before their lips do, and Naruto stumbles from the surprise and has to grab his shoulders.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Naruto hisses at him, and Sasuke is about to call him all sorts of names when Naruto dives in for a _real_ kiss.

There’s not much time to think, because Naruto’s lips are soft and eager and there’s a tongue in his mouth and it’s all Sasuke can do to twist his fingers in Naruto’s hair and kiss back. Naruto’s arms fall down to hug the small of his back, pulling him close so that even their thighs are pressing against each other.  It’s probably not a very good kiss, but Naruto sucks on his tongue and Sasuke bites his lip and there are quiet moans and little sighs and a lot of warm shivers running down bodies as they try to glue themselves stuck together.

It goes on for a while, sometimes heated, sometimes slower. Sometimes their eyes meet, and that always causes Naruto to kiss him a little harder, a little more enthusiastic, bodies pressing a little closer. Sasuke doesn’t want to stop even when he can hear someone walk their dog right past the playground, or when his lips are starting to feel sore and uncomfortably wet. Naruto is hard and so is he, probably, and he places his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and draws circles with his thumb over the base of his neck.

The initial taste of fake soda is long gone now, and Naruto’s hands have snuck underneath his suit jacket to caress his back. He can’t, for the life of him, understand why they haven’t done this before.

When they reluctantly part, because kissing is a lot more exhausting than Sasuke imagined, Naruto heaves a sigh and buries his face in Sasuke’s neck.

“If you think this means I won’t kick your ass in Saturday’s game, you’re wrong,” he informs Sasuke, though the words are slightly muffled.

“Moron. You’re supposed to kick the opposing team’s ass, not mine.”

Naruto kicks his foot.

“You know what I mean,” he says, one hand trailing up and down Sasuke’s side, and it’s definitely distracting. “I won’t let you get away with the season high score.”

“Why, are you still sore from losing last year?”

Naruto snorts, but doesn’t reply when Sasuke’s cheek rubs the side of his neck.

“How about this,” Sasuke suggests. “You beat me, I’ll let you take me on a date.”

“Ha, nice try, bastard! I’m gonna take you on a date anyway.”

Sasuke wants to make a good comeback to that, but his stomach is turning inside out because Naruto wants to take him on a _date_ , and he can feel his knees go weak when lips are pressed to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, pushing aside his collar.

“I mean, if you want to,” Naruto mumbles, and Sasuke can hear the insecurity in his voice.

“I guess I don’t have anything better to do,” he shrugs, and Naruto kicks his foot again but he can feel him smile against his skin as he hugs him a little tighter, and Sasuke can’t help but smile, too.

Naruto better not take him out for ramen.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
